Indigo's League
by Murgatroyd
Summary: A look back in time, to an era when the world was about to change...


You all know of the Kanto Pokémon League, known also as the Indigo League. You know, of course, of the Elite Four, and the Champion, who are considered to be among the best trainers in the world. What you likely do not know is the origin of this system. I now bring you a tale that takes us back four centuries, to the very dawn of our current system. I bring you the tale of Indigo's League.  
__________________________________________________  
  
An excerpt from A History of the Leagues, written 250 years ago by Milton Ross. This piece is believed by many historians to be taken from an older work, which has, unfortunately, been lost.  
  
_It came to pass that the Lord of Vermillion held a great Monster Tournament. And the Monster Trainers did come from across the land to test their skills. Great Trainers came, whose likes have not since walked upon this earth. William Fireheart, of the House of Morgan, came from his ancestral estates to demonstrate his prowess. Gérard, a master of spirit-lore from a tiny village known as Lavender, brought his familiar spirits to battle. Kahu came from the islands to the south, bringing with him a multitude of sea monsters. Mighty Bruto from Saffron to the north came, leading monsters whose strength rivaled his own. At the beginning of the tournament, these four defeated all their opponents, until only they and a few others were left. In the battles that followed, Kahu's sea creatures did extinguish the fiery power of William's great dragon, Char, and Bruto found that his monsters' incredible strength could not prevail against the spirits commanded by Gérard. In the next battle, Kahu, too, fell to Gérard. The spirits seemed unstoppable, and there remained but one more battle before the Tournament Champion was named.  
  
Gérard now faced his final opponent, a man from the depths of the great Viridian Forest, known only as Indigo. The battle was both long and fierce, lasting from sunrise to sundown. Gérard's spirits used the powers of the dead to great effect, but Indigo's monsters called upon the powers of the living world. Fire and Water, Earth and Air, the thunder and the plants of the forest, were the powers that fought, and won.  
  
So Indigo was named Champion of the tournament, and for a time he was content. But in the space of a few months, he became greatly vexed, for he could not set foot in any town without being challenged to a Monster Battle. Every aspiring Monster Trainer wished to do battle with the greatest of all. Indigo knew not what to do, and so he went to Saffron to consult with Bruto. He learned that as many came to challenge Bruto as had come to him, and they joined their forces, to lessen the burden of combat on each. Not long after, Gérard, too, came to join them, followed by Kahu and even William, for they, too, had been beset by challengers. And they formed a League of mutual defense, against which none could prevail.  
  
But even after the formation of the League, Indigo and the others found no peace. The challengers came to Saffron by the score, each hoping for the glory of victory, and each suffering the agony of defeat. Indigo and the others prayed for guidance, and they received a sign. A great bird with wings of flame appeared before Indigo, and, leaving a single feather behind, flew west. The members of the League vowed to follow it, wherever it might go. It led them due west for many days, until they came to great Viridian Forest, whence Indigo had come. There it turned to the northwest. It led them on for five days more, finally coming to rest atop a great plateau. There, it vanished, leaving behind a flame. In memory of this, Indigo swore to keep the flame burning as long as he lived. He did so, and the flame still burns to this day.  
___________________________________________________  
_  
_ And so, the first Champion and his Elite Four came to stay on Indigo's Plateau, or, as we now call it, the Indigo Plateau. Later, the great Stadium was built on the Plateau, and the Gyms were established, but that is another tale.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************  
Standard disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or Poketto Monsutaa. I know that, and you know that. This work was not done for profit, and I do not have any significant monetary assets anyway, so litigation would be a waste of your time and money, as well as mine.  
Fic-specific disclaimer: The places named in this fic are not mine. The characters and events are. If you wish to use them as historical background for your own work, go ahead, but I would appreciate it if you would let me know.


End file.
